Road Trip!
by SirDeryl
Summary: When Axel and Roxas have a fight, Axel seeks Demyx and Xigbar for guidance. The two friend conclude they need the whole Org. to bring the couple together, so the 3 set off on a Road Trip!
1. Axel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else I reference that obviously doesn't belong to me. I only own my imagination…. I think. **

**This takes place about 3 years after the KH incident. **

**Xion, Kairi, Sora, Riku and other non Org. characters will probably not show up. **

**Chapter One: Axel Begin! **

**~*~**

"Um… hello?" Axel called as he entered an empty café. He looked around, trying to find a certain mullet haired boy.

"Hi there Axel!" Demyx called from his position at the top of the stairs on the other side of the café. Demyx rushed downstairs and attacked Axel with a giant hug.

"Hello Demyx, nice place you got here," Axel replied as he hugged his small friend back. The two turned around as they heard a deep cough from behind them. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Xigbar, smirking.

"Where's my welcoming hug huh?" Xigbar asked as he pulled Axel into a bro hug. **(1) **

"Nice to see you too," axel replied, smiling faintly. The three boys sat down at a table. Axel dropped his bags to the ground and twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"So, why yah here Axel? Something happen between you and Roxas?" Demyx inquired. Axel remained silent for a while.

"Yeah, we had a fight and broke up. I decided to come here and see if you guys have any advice for me," Axel replied, staring down at his feet.

"Sorry bro, but I don't know what to say. If it's Roxas we're dealing if I don't know if Demyx and I are going to be of any help," Xigbar replied, placing a comforting hand an Axel's shoulder. Before Axel could reply, Demyx shot out of his seat in excitement.

"Me and Xiggy may not be able to help you, but maybe the rest of us can!" Demyx suggested gleefully. Axel gave him a confused look.

"The rest of us?" Axel asked.

"The Organization of course," Xigbar and Demyx replied. Axel blinked at the two in utter confusion.

"Are you seriously considering that we track across the whole USA to get the Organization together again just so Roxas and I can make up?" Axel asked, obviously confused by the suggestion.

"Of course! If we brought you two together the first time then we can do it again! And who knows, maybe seeing everyone again will be good for all of us," Demyx exclaimed while Xigbar nodded in the background.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. But how are we going to find everyone? And how are we going to fit 12 people in a car? And how can we be sure that everyone will come along?" Axel fired questions at number 2 and 9.

"Well for the transportation I think I have a solution," Demyx replied and lead the two boys outside and into the garage. Sitting in the garage was a van, but not just any van. It was a Demyx van. Drawn on the whole van was a wave pattern. Sitting on the top was Sasha, Demyx's Sitar, and two surfboards. One was blue and the other was purple.

"What is that?" Axel asked as he started at the van.

"That my friend is Demyx's second most prized possession, his van," Xigbar replied while Demyx stroked his precious automobile.

"I see, how many can it hold?" Axel inquired.

"We've fit 15 in before, but it should be able to it 12 easy," number 2 replied. The two boys started a heated conversation about the specs of the van while Demyx polish the blue car.

Two hours later, Demyx and Xigbar were packing clothes while Axel was packing food and entertainment. The road trip had been planned out easily because Demyx had kept in contact with everyone and he knew where everyone was. Well, he knew where Luxord was, who was a first target Luxord was living it up in fabulous "Las Vegas".

"Everyone ready?" Demyx called out from the front door.

"Mhm! I called Tidus and Selphie and they said they'd take care of the shop for us," Xigbar replied as he came down the stairs.

"I'm ready too!" Axel yelled as he hurried after Xigbar down the stairs with his bags and two others with food and various games in them.

"Alright, let's go!" Demyx exclaimed. The three put their stuff in the back of the can. Demyx called shot gun and jumped into the passenger's seat. Xigbar sat in the driver's seat and Axel sat in the back. The van started but then it stopped working momentarily before it stared purring again.

"Alright, let's get this road trip started!" Demyx yelled. He put a CD in and bad '80's music played. Xigbar and Axel smiled and the three set off in search for Luxord in the fabulous Las Vegas.

~*~

**A/N: So there's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Obviously it wasn't going to be too long because it's basically the introduction.**

**(1)- A bro hug is the type of hug when two guys grab and hands and bring each other into a a hug and pat each other on the back.**

**So next Chapter will be Luxord and if I get enough reviews possibly the next org. member whose name will not be revealed at this time. **

**Reviews are appreciated, I will send u a virtual cookie of you review! ^_^**


	2. Luxord and Xemnas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything that I obviously don't own in this fan fiction. I only own my imagination, partly. **

**A/N: I got a few reviews so 2 characters will show up in this one. They are Luxord AND……… *drum roll* XEMNAS!!!!!! **

**And I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, waiting for reviews!**

**Chapter 2****: Luxord and Xemnas Begin! **

**~*~**

**You're the voice, try and understand that **

**Make a noise and make it clear **

**Whoa oh oh **

**We're not gunna live silence **

**We're not gunna live in fear **

**Whoa oh oh **

"You're the Voice" by John Farnham blazed through the speakers of Demyx's van as numbers 2, 8 and 9 drove into Nevada. They had been listening to 80's power ballads for the last 5 hours and Axel had started wondering if Demyx had an unlimited supply of these songs. The two boys in the front sang along to the song will Axel sat in the back seat worrying about everything under gods green earth. _What if Luxord doesn't want to come? What if he's the only one besides the two idiots I'm travailing with that comes?! I could never have that! _Axel thought to himself. Another hour later they were listening to music that was popular around the Vietnam. Xigbar had started to play his music. Fortunately, they had gotten to Las Vegas before any one could go insane. The sign that was in front of the city read "Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas!"

"The fabulous Las Vegas? What's so fabulous about it? I've been here more than a million times and it doesn't seem that amazing to me!" Xigbar complained as we maneuvered around the outrageously crowded city.

"So where does good old Luxord work?" Axel asked Demyx as they got further into the city.

"Work? No way! He owns the casino "Castle Oblivion"! Ironic huh?" Demyx laughed as Xigbar parked in front of a giant white castle with a sign hung on it that read "Castle Oblivion".

"Wow… he actually did it! He actually replicated Castle Oblivion!" Axel exclaimed as the trio walked towards the door. The bouncer at the door stopped them so they couldn't enter.

"Password," the man said to them. Xigbar and Axel looked at each other in confusion while Demyx whispered in the bouncer's ear.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion," the bouncer said as he opened the giant white door to reveal and giant white room filled with people.

"Follow me!" Demyx exclaimed as Xigbar and Axel gawked at the room in awe. Demyx dragged the two over to the poker table. Sitting at the end of the table, with money everywhere, was Luxord. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black shirt underneath. He had, what Demyx called, a 'pimp' hat on and two ladies on either side of him.

"LUXORD!!!" Demyx exclaimed as he ran over to number 10 and gave him a huge hug. Luxord dropped his cards and hugged the small boy back. Luxord grin was bigger than the Cheshire Cats when he saw Xigbar and Axel approach.

"Why hello there! I haven't seen you guys in ages! What have I done to deserve this meeting?" Luxord asked in his cocky British accent.

"Axel and Roxas had a fight and we figured that if the Organization brought them together in the first place we could do it again," Xigbar explained. Demyx eagerly nodded in agreement while Axel looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry to hear that buddy, but I can't do much. I have my casino, I can't just leave it! What would it do without me?" Luxord rhetorically asked. Demyx's smile faded, Axel frowned and Xigbar conveyed no emotion. Then Xigbars faced perked up and he smirked at number 10.

"That's too bad. Since we're getting everything Organization member back, we would ahev gotten Larxene. It would have been nice to see you to ogether again, you were so in love," Xigbar cooed at his friend. Luxord went red momentarily and then grinned.

"I see, well lets get going! We need these two to get back together or we may not get rid of Axel," Luxord laughed. Axel smiled at number 10. He was happy to see his old friend again. He knew if Luxord came then they may have a chance for everyone else to come along.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Demyx exclaimed. So the four of them set of to Demyx's van. Once inside, Demyx pushed play and the song "Fireflies" started to play. The group of boys sung along, not caring if any one heard. For once in a long time, Axel was looking forward to something that wasn't being with Roxas. The boys drove off singing to every song that came on.

**~*~ **

"So, who's next on the list?" Demyx asked as he drove his mighty van on the interstate.

"Well, if we can get to Salt Lake City in time, we may be able to make Xemnas' next conference," Luxord suggested.

"Conference?" Axel asked with a confused look. The other members looked at Luxord with the same look.

"Wait, you guys don't know what good old Superiors job is? He does motivation speeches for a living. Real good at them he is, he really motivates his crowd. Although one time he was almost put in a loony bin for babbling about Kingdom Hearts. But a lot of different companies hire him to make their employees more energetic about their jobs," Luxord explained. Axel nodded showing that he understood and turned back to what he was doing before. Xigbar turned back to his iPod.

"Good for Superior! I'm happy he found a job! I was worried he wasn't going to get one with that creepy smile he has!" Demyx exclaimed to the group. Everyone laughed at the comment since it was completely true.

"Thank god its close, I don't think Demyx can handle driving at night," Xigbar joked. Demyx and Luxord joined in while Axel remained silent. Everyone besides Demyx played a game of poker in the back while Demyx drove to Salt Lake City. They had gotten there early the next morning; Axel took over driving at 1 in the morning so Demyx could sleep. They spent the better half of that day trying to find where Xemnas was holding his conference. When they found it, it was finishing so they could pick him up while he was leaving. Axel parked the van outside of a fancy looking hotel. They four boys walked into the hotel and into the lobby. Sitting in one of the chairs was Xemnas, reading a newspaper.

"Hello Superior. Have you been giving hearts to Kingdom Hearts?" Demyx asked in the voice he used while in the Organization when he talked to an older member which was over half of them.

"Number 9, is that you?" Xemnas asked as he got out of his chair and turned around. His expression went from a creepy smile to a genuine one of happiness. "Hello there! What are you guys doing here? If you're here for my conference, I'm afraid it's over already."

"We're here to see you Superior," Axel replied. He grinned at his old boss. Xemnas hadn't changed on bit, besides what he wore. His hair was still grayish white and was still styled in that weird style that had no name. He was wearing a nice suit that was a dark brown and white. He looked very smart. He held a briefcase on one hand and a laptop in the other.

"That's very nice of you. But why do you need to see me?" Xemnas asked, clearly confused. None of his older 'employees' had visited him over the last three years and he was very curious as to why they decided to visit now.

"Roxas and I had a fight, so Demyx and Xigbar decided that we needed the whole Organization back together so we can knock some sense into Roxas," Axel explained before Demyx, Xigbar or Luxord could try to explain.

"So what cha say mate? Wanna come and help out your old friend?" Luxord asked with a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on his face.

"I don't know, I have my conferences and speeches to do. I might not be able to go on a road trip," Xemnas started but Demyx interrupted his chain of excuses.

"But we're getting everyone back together again! You'll be able to see Saïx again! Won't that be great?" Demyx argued. He pouted at Xemnas, showing him that he really wanted him to come.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break. I have been doing his for three years without a single vacation. Maybe a break would be good," Xemnas thought aloud. His little speech may have sounded convincing but the other four knew it was the fact that number one could see Saïx again was the reason he was coming.

"Alright then! Let's go get the next person on the list! Who is it by the way?"

**~*~ **

**A/N: So there you have it, the end of Chapter 2! For there to be another chapter I need more than 5 reviews please! Send this fan fiction to your friends or something! **

**Btw, Demyx said the last line, it would have ruined the effect if I had wrote "Demyx said" after it. ^_^ **

**Also, I want you guys to guess who the next Org. 13 character that they meet is! Please name them and say where you think they are if you have a guess! Whoever gets it right can commission me to write anything they want for free! **

**Btw OathKeeper22 and EmilCrane, you cannot win this prize because you already know who it is! . **

**Please review! **

**Luv, WayToDawn49**


	3. Lexeaus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else I mention in here that is clearly not mine, okay? ^_^ **

**A/N: So… no one guessed who we meet next… well, some one did but they also guessed like... a lot of other people so… yeah. But! EmilCrane remembered who it was, so I guess I'll write something for him. . Anyways, in this chapter we meet Lexaeus, and what is Big Brother Lex doing? He's playing football of course! Read and enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: Lexaeus, begin. **

**~*~ **

**I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays **

**Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me **

**Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start **

**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart **

Lady Gaga's Poker Face blasted through the stereo. Luxord had put in his mix CD and once one of his favorite songs came on, he just has to play it loud. Very very loud. Demyx and Luxord sang along to the outrageous song, while Xemnas, Axel and Xigbar sat quietly in the back seat, staring at the two in the front with utter confusion.

"So, we're going to Texas University to pick up Lexaeus right?" Demyx asked as the song ended.

"Yeah, he's one of the defensive line backers for the University football team. I heard he's really good at it too," Xemnas said from the back of the van.

"Good for Lex," Luxord replied. "I wonder if he's any buffer… if that's even possible…"

"I doubt it," Xigbar replied with a laugh. The other members laughed in reply. They stopped at a gas station and filled up. Xemnas took the wheel and let Demyx sleep. They arrived in Austin at 8:30 pm. I they got near the University, the sound of crowds got louder and louder.

"I guess there's a game going on," Axel assumed as the parked as close to the stadium as they could, which wasn't very close. They started walking to the doors when a man came up and asked him they wanted tickets. Demyx nodded and paid him the appropriate amount for five tickets. They walked into the entry way and gave their tickets over. They then entered into the stadium. It was full of people wearing orange and white. The sound was almost as bad as Axel singing. Demyx yelled the number of their seats and they went and sat down. The seats were right in front of the field. The whistle blew and just as one of the players was handing it off to Lexaeus, Demyx saw him.

"Big Brother Lex!" Demyx exclaimed. Lexaeus looked towards Demyx.

"Oh, hey guys-ugh!" Lexaeus started but was cut off when a player from the other team tackled him. Demyx winced and yelled sorry. Lexaeus waved him and smiled. At the end of the game the gang met Lexaeus out side of the stadium.

"Lex! I am so sorry!" Demyx exclaimed as he saw his senior member walk towards them. He hugged him and smiled.

"Hey there Demyx, and you guys. What are you doing here?" he asked. Luxord then explained to Lexaeus about how Axel and Roxas had a fight and about the road trip. "I see, well I wish I could help but I have my team to look after. I'm the co-captain after all."

"But… big brother Lex! We were even gunna get Zexion to come with us!" Demyx said in the cutest/ saddest voice he could ever use.

"Who's Zexion?" one of the team members asked Lexaeus. Lexaeus blushed a deep scarlet and replied with out looking at his team mate.

"She's my Russian girlfriend. She's blonde and has size…" he looked at Demyx how was mouthing some letter, "E?" Demyx shook his head the mouthed 'D' "Oh! D! Size D."

"Nice going man!" another team mate replied. Some slapped him on the back while others winked and grinned.

"That was a close one," Demyx replied, wiping the imaginary sweat of his brow. "So will you come with us?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt… Let me text the coach and tell him that there's urgent family business I need to take care of." Lexaeus replied. He walked off and came back about ten minutes later. "It's all taken care of."

"Good, let's get going," Xemnas replied. They six men climbed into the van. Lexaeus and Xigbar sat in the front while everyone else sat in the back.

"So, where to next?" Lexaeus asked. Everyone thought for a moment when Xigbar suddenly replied.

"We're going to Miami."

**~*~ **

**A/N: And chapter three is done! Sorry this one's so short… I couldn't really think of much… I also didn't have many new reviews! So, send this to your friends or something and the more reviews I get, the more I shall write. ^_^ **

**Next chapter we go to Miami to meet…… **

**Thankies for reading! =^_^=**


	4. Xaldin

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or anything else that would be impossible for me to own in this fan fiction. **

**A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! We have these stupid papers to write at my school, but that is no excuse! So I am writing you guys a new chapter because you deserve it! Plus, the Queen's birthday is coming up and I want to have another person after this guy out then so I need to write! **

**And ****so, without further a due, **

**Chapter 3: Xaldin begin. **

"Miami? Why Miami? Who lives there?" Axel asked from the front seat. He directed his question towards Xemnas, who had said the destination.

"Xaldin lives there, not quite sure what he does but I'm sure it's not legal," number one replied, sighing as he finished his response, shaking his head. Axel ah-ed in response and turned his vision backs towards the front of the car, even though they weren't moving. There were cars everywhere after the game, but there were more people out and about, and most were wasted. The Longhorns has beaten the apposing team so there was cause for celebration. Lexaeus was practically gleaming; apparently they hadn't won a game in a while. He was in the driver's seat and kept on talking about all the plays they had down, and the tackles he had taken. He talked about the fantastic goals his friend Tidus made.

"So Lex, why did you choose football? I mean, you never showed any interest in it when we were at Castle Oblivion," Axel asked, when they finally started moving down the interstate.

"Well, I actually watched every game that we could get. I secretly recorded them and watched them when no one was up. Zexion actually got me into it. He thought I needed a hobby, so he suggested American football… I didn't know there was any other type of football," he replied, pondering the statement. "Anyways, so now here I am. Number 55 for the Texas Longhorns football team, and it's all thanks to Zexion."

"That's sweet!" Demyx replied from the back seat. Lexaeus blushed and that ended the conversation bout the Cloaked Schemer. Hours went passed, many games of strip poker were played (all won by Luxord and lost by either Demyx or Xigbar) and Miami just got further and further away. Eventually they reached the Florida boarder. They stopped in a motel to rest for the night.

"Hello, can I help you?" a perky girl at the front office asked as the six men entered. She stared wide eyed at them, for their beauty was too overwhelming for the poor girl.

"Yeah, we'd like enough beds for all of us to sleep in separately, besides these two" Axel replied, pointing at Demyx and Xigbar. "They can share a bad, queen sized of course" he replied, winking. The girls face went from pink to a deep scarlet as she went to the back room and brought back three keys.

"Here you are room 69. Please have an um… good night," she replied, choosing her words carefully. Axel nodded and left, trailing behind the other boys. As the boys went to the elevator, the girl behind the desk fainted.

"What room number was it again?" Xemnas asked as they strolled the halls, looking for their room.

"69," Axel replied as he tried to hide his laugh. Demyx giggled and Xemnas heaved a sigh as he approached the door with their "lucky" number on it. He unlocked the door and walked in. The room had 4 single beds and one king sized one.

"Perfect," Axel replied as he collapsed on the nearest bed. "I am so tired."

"Same!" everyone replied as they collapsed in various beds. Since no one had changes of clothes with them, they got straight into bed and went to sleep. No a single sound was heard from that room, well… besides Luxord's snoring of course.

The next morning, everyone awoke with a smile on their face. They made coffee and set off at an ungodly hour. The girl from the night before was at the desk once again in the morning. Axel winked at her as he gave her the keys and left the building.

"Can you at least try to be normal for once on your life Axel?" Xemnas asked as they entered Demyx's van, Luxord at the wheel with Xigbar in the front seat.

"Hmm…no," Axel replied, giving number one a flash of is dashing smile that made all the girls, and Roxas, swoon. "Alright, time to get to Miami!"

They drove for the rest of the day, stopping in various towns for food and drink. I finally arrived in Miami at about 3 pm. Xemnas told them the address of Xaldin's house, but when they arrived there, it was no house. The giant white palace shined in front of them, but as they approached they heard gun shots.

"What the…" Xigbar started as they drove up to the front door. Standing on the balcony, which overlooked the front yard, stood Xaldin, who was holding a shot gun in one and hand and an assault rifle in the other. He was mowing down men in black suits that stood on the level below him outside his door. He killed the last one and jumped of the balcony. He looked up at the van and saw Luxord's smiling face and he grinned back and motioned for the van to come forward. Luxord drove the van up to Xaldin and everyone got out.

"Sorry you had to see that… But what are you guys doing here? It's great to see you though!" Xaldin exclaimed as the men got out of the car. He hugged each one and welcomed them into his house. They sat down on his couch and Demyx began to explain.

"We can here to see if you could help us. Axel had a fight with Roxas, so we're gathering the Organization back together so we can get them back together. How about it? Are you in?" Xaldin paused a moment before he replied.

"Of course I'm coming! All I do is sell drugs here, and that's not very interesting… So I'll come! Let me back my bags and tell my girlfriend I'll be gone a while. Be right back," he replied as he got up.

"Wait! DRUGS?" Demyx exclaimed to Xaldin. Xaldin turned around and shrugged his shoulders at The Melodious Nocturne.

"What?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. "It's not like I do them or anything."

"Oh, okay then. Never mind," Demyx replied, smiling. Xaldin walked off and came back a few minutes later with a bag in one hand and a woman in the other.

"This is my girlfriend, Rem. She's from Jamaica. Say hello Rem, these are my friends from my old job. Demyx, Xigbar, Axel, Lexaeus, Luxord and Xemnas."

"Hello there, it's very nice to meet you," Rem replied. She smiled at them, her white teeth gleaming. "I hope you don't keep my boyfriend away for long."

"Don't worry! He'll be back soon!" Demyx replied with any equally dazzling smile. She nodded in return, and kissed Xaldin goodbye. Then everyone climbed into the van and waved to Rem goodbye.

"Nice to see you again man!" Xigbar said to Xaldin as Xemnas drove away. They embraced in a bro hug.

"You too! I missed all of you guys," Xaldin said as he reclined in what little room there was in the back. A conversation soon started and laughs fill the car. As they drive over the boarder, a question arises.

"Where are we going next?" Xaldin asked. Luxord began laughing and everyone looked at him strangely.

"We're going to South Carolina."

**A/N: And it's done! I cannot believe it! It is finally done! ^_^ Can you guess who's coming up next? Well, you'll have to wait until either the Queens birthday or the day after to find out! Mwahahahahahahah! :D **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter is longer and I liked it! Please review and fave! =^_^= **

**Luv, **

**Dawn! **


End file.
